


The Bittersweet Taste of Brutality

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Running Away, Russian Roulette, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, War Stories, jacob being a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Religious cults and deployed Russian infantry soldiers aren't a good mix.Until Jacob wants them.





	The Bittersweet Taste of Brutality

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! It was so fun to write this and tbh, I love these OCs and DO have an original story with them you can check out!<3 Please let me know if you enjoy this fic and there will be more chapters to be had <3

 

 

Misha and Mikhail Volkov, well-seasoned soldiers with years on their belts, war stained on their very flesh. Mikhail was a well-decorated man, pins and medals on his uniforms he donned so proudly. Misha was just the same and she was such a proud sniper, she prided herself in her skills and she knew she could sweep the county with ease. 

 

But they didn’t know the danger that would soon confront them head-on. 

 

They didn’t know the Cult had controlled the government, they didn’t know the Soldier of the cult was eager to see them in action. How he loved his bloodsport. _Culling the herd_ he called it. 

Jacob Seed, the soldier of Eden’s Gate, United States veteran and one  _ twisted motherfucker.  _ Jacob was the eldest of the Seed Brothers and he was their wall to the outside, taking bullets for them since day one. Joseph, his younger brother, had him wrapped around his fingers and made him willing to die for him. Jacob wanted to die in battle in the name of the Father and he wouldn’t let a few Russians keep him from his glorious fight for God. He’d done digging on the two and liked what he saw; he knew he could turn them into killing machines. They were killers, but unlike Jacob, they didn’t relish in the slaughter of innocent people. It was their duty to protect the herd, Jacob wanted to slaughter it. Misha’s heart was broken when she could not save everyone, she wanted to take their place each and every time. Mikhail felt just as strongly. They were like two peas in a pod and they had a plan to stick together in the States. 

 

Little did they know, Jacob was watching them the whole time. He heard what they said over their radios and he could chime in at any point. Oh no, but he wanted to meet them in person and test their skills for his own gain. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Misha asked her brother, the blaring sound of the helicopter muffling their talk over the radio. “I am. Stick close to me and we’ll do what needs to be done.” Mikhail replied, putting his hand on her thigh. “You’re about 10 miles away from the center, it ain’t safe for us to fly you any closer than that.” the driver spoke, slowly lowering the bird onto the ground. “Who are these people?” Misha asked.

  
  


“They’re PEGGIES. Project at Eden’s Gate. They’re batshit. Be careful in there. choice. “Get in and get out. We  _ need  _ you to get the real leader…  _ Jacob Seed. get him and you’ll knock the cult out.”  _

 

The siblings understood their orders. They stood miles away from the veteran center where Jacob trained his men into  _ Chosen Ones. Lethal war machines.  _ Misha took a deep breath… “We should wait until nightfall before we scout,” Mikhail said, checking his watch. The driver lowered the chopper and sent them on their way, armed to the teeth.

 

When night came, wolves howled into the sky and their snarls rang through the mountains. Misha was resting her head on Mikhail’s shoulder as they slept for a short time before the mission. When she’d woken up, she pulled the black mask over her mouth and steam seeped through as she exhaled into the cold night. “The wolves are around,” she whispered to her brother, “we should get this over with…” 

 

He nodded slowly, pulling his mask on. “Scout ahead,” Mikhail ordered.  Misha trekked ahead on foot, turning her radio on. She stepped over piles of bones and human remains the wolves left behind. It was a valley of bones and haunted souls begging for a restful sleep. Jacob knew they were in his center, his territory. He had so many plans on mentally torturing Mikhail, he wanted to break him down until he was nothing. 

 

But Misha? He didn’t want to kill her, he wanted to train her. Build her up from her current self, make her a killing machine. 

 

HIS killing machine. 

 

His huntress. 

 

His sniper. 

 

Little did Misha know, Jacob was closer than she ever thought. Normally, Misha was the hunter. 

 

Not the prey. 

 

But now? Misha was the vulnerable  _ little red  _ and Jacob was the  _ hungry  _ wolf. 

 

_ Only youuuuuuuuuu _

 

The song played into her radio and she took a moment to inspect her gear. When suddenly, a voice could be heard on her radio. 

 

“There will always be people who stand against us,” the voice spoke deeply. “There will always be people who want to see our demise. There will always be  _ someone _ out there who will work against us.” 

 

Misha listened closely, feeling intoxicated by his rhythmic breathing. “The Father tells us people want to take him away from you, they want to take away their Prophet, their Leader.” Misha knew it was Jacob now, that crazy bastard. “There will be people who wish to kill me, the  _ weak  _ trying their best to become  _ strong. But they are not strong, they are weak.”  _ Jacob spoke with a poisonous tongue yet it was alluring all at once. Misha listened closely, making mental notes on all his slogans she heard.. The man so very clearly spoke with a power unlike any other in his voice, enough to make a God drop to his knees before him. Jacob was the alpha of the pack, the king of the mountain, the Goliath in the holy land. 

 

“And there will be people who try to trick us, there will be intruders.” Misha gulped hard, the forest closing in on her, the wolves howling. 

 

“And  _ you,”  _ he spoke closer to his radio, his lips against the speakers, she swore she could almost feel his warm breath against her ear, even his lips on her skin. “You…  _ Miss Volkova,  _ how are you enjoying my mountains?” Misha stopped in her tracks and held her breath, her eyes dilated.  _ How did he know her name?  _ Jacob waited for her reply, he breathed right into the radio, his scratchy beard tickling the radio. “I know you hear me,” he said again, a faint smirk in his voice. “I know you hear me, Misha. Don’t try to hide, you aren’t a coward, I know you aren’t,” he was a thorn in her side now. Misha walked again, the crunching of leaves under her feet. “Are you staying quiet because you don’t want to blow your cover? Well, aren’t you a smart girl, but… I already know where you are. And I know where your brother is, and you want to keep him safe don’t you?” 

 

Jacob kept bugging her to get back to him, part of him wanted to hear her voice, the sting in her possible insults. “Jacob Seed,” she spoke into the mic, her voice steady. “I assume you know why I’m here,” she said calmly, looking around to make sure she was alone. “I do,” he replied softly. “I do, but… I wanna  _ talk  _ with you, yeah? I’ve heard many things about you, rather, read many things.” 

 

Misha stopped again. “How did you do that?” she asked him, a hint of worry in her voice. “It isn’t important how I learned these things, Misha, you just worry about getting yourself out of these woods.” 

 

“Where are you?” she asked sharply, her lips brushing against the mic. 

 

“Are you afraid I am following you?” he quizzed, a faint laugh escaping him. Misha wasn’t afraid of him  _ following  _ her, she was afraid of him  _ waiting  _ at her designated location. “Fear is a natural thing, it makes you hyperalert, it makes you  _ ready.”  _ Oh, how Jacob was carving a path into her mind to plant himself within her. 

 

“Don’t make this harder on yourself,” Misha spoke gently, doing her best to keep him contained. “I don’t want to start an unwanted fight, Seed.” 

 

“I don’t want to fight you, I just want to talk.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

Misha was getting impatient with him and how badly she wanted to lose her tongue. She took a sharp inhale. “You know, Seed, what have you to gain from talking to the woman who’s after you? I won’t lie to you… You already know more than I thought you did. There’s no use in hiding.” 

 

Jacob tilted his head. “ _ Yeah,” he whispered, “no point in hiding.”  _

 

Misha moved faster through the woods, stepping over fallen trees and more remains. “Misha,” he spoke again, her name flowing like sweet honeyed wine from his lips, he said her name  _ so softly yet sternly,  _ it made her listen, it made her anticipate the worst.  _ “That’s a nice rifle you’ve got, I knew you were a sniper but my, that’s a nice gun ya’got…”  _

 

“Quit fucking with me. I don’t trust a word coming from your mouth,” Misha retorted, growing tired of his games. There was no way in hell he was that close to her. Jacob only chuckled into the radio, his voice so melodic and smooth. “I ain’t fucking with ya.” 

 

Misha exhaled, stopping to lean by a thick oak tree, resting her head on the bark. “Your brother is looking quite lonesome without you,” Jacob muttered, he sounded bored, he wanted to rile her up, make her sloppy. “He’s your older brother, right?” Misha scowled. “That’s none of your concern. I’m not here to play 20-fucking-questions, Jacob Seed. But I happen to know you’re the eldest Seed brother. Hm?” 

 

“That’s right.” 

 

Misha breathed in sharply, running her tongue along her bottom teeth. “Yeah, well, I don’t care about your family affairs, I just know you’re my priority. In fact; I know you’re quite a pest among the locals. That’s all I  _ care  _ to know.” 

 

Misha heard a vicious growl from close by, her eyes became wide and her breath still. “Meet my Judges,” Jacob said with a faint smile. Misha looked around, the moon her only light, using her flashlight would certainly give her away… “Quit your goddamn games you-” 

 

There it was. The rabid Judge wolf, a crimson red cross painted down its face, its tail chopped off, and its teeth flawless white. Misha slowly pulled her handgun from her thigh and aimed at the beast, terrified at the wicked beast. She was forced to gun down the wolf, as much as it pained her to kill the noble animal. The hellish beast let out a loud whine as the bullet ripped through its heart. “Son of a bitch! Was that one of your Judges, cyka?” she snapped into the mic, “I’m growing tired of your games, Seed… Keeping you alive is a lot more trouble than it’s worth.” 

 

Misha let out a shaky breath, the cold aching her bones. “I can’t wait to slap a pair of handcuffs on you, Seed. Or put a bullet in your head, but,  _ that isn’t what I’m here for.”  _

 

This only amused Jacob. “You won’t kill me, you’ll understand that I’ll be of great use to you. I know your skill, I know what you do, I know the things you’ve  **_been_ ** through. Don’t you get tired of protecting those who can’t protect themselves?” 

 

Misha bit her tongue. 

 

There was a silence between them, only Jacob ’s breathing could be heard. Misha started to walk again, looking back at the wolf she’d just shot. She was getting close to the designated area, she didn’t want to call Mikhail now that Jacob was on her tail. She couldn’t risk endangering him. Misha climbed into the sniper post and rubbed her hands together, the cold night slowing her down. 

 

She flipped her radio off and let out an exasperated sigh. This’d be one helluva mission. 

 

She flipped it back on and fiddled with her buttons, wondering if she should just take the chance. 

 

“Mikhail, do you copy?” she spoke softly into the mic.  No reply. 

 

“Mikhail, do you copy? Are you there?” she gritted her teeth. “Hey, do you read me? I swear to god, Jacob, did you tamper with our lines?” Misha was getting tired of Jacob, she’d wondered if she could resist the urge shooting him on the spot when she saw him. 

 

Now she’s alone with no connection to the outside. Pure static was blaring over the radio. She cursed under her breath, worried for her brother.  “Does anyone read me?” 

 

“Misha! Are you safe? I’m sorry, the damned radios are being tampered with. I think it’s Jacob. I’m on my way. Keep in touch.”

 

“Understood.” 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Only youuuu can make this world seem right…..  _

 

“Oh, and Jacob, quit playing your music on the radio…” Misha complained as she sat in the tower, perhaps another 2 miles away from the VA Center. 

  
  


Suddenly, Misha felt a stabbing pain in her thigh. An arrow. 

 

She gripped her leg and groaned in pain, turning on her flashlight to look at the new wound. “Mikhail, I’ve just been… just been shot. WIth an arrow. Get to the fucking center and I’ll meet you there.” she moaned loudly in pain, watching the decent flow of blood stain her clothes. It was halfway into her leg and there was no way in hell she could get it out without hurting herself even more. 

 

“Aw, Jacob, you bastard,” she hissed into the mic, “I know that was you,  _ ohhh you fucking pizda. Fuck you.” Misha’s leg was aching. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, every time she tried to touch it the pain only increased.  _ Misha snapped the arrow in half and tossed it aside. 

 

_ Only you can make the darkness bright.  _

 

“Misha, are you doing alright up there?” Jacob chimed in. 

 

“You’re alone, aren’t you? Alone and  _ weak…”  he drew it out, relishing in her pain. “...and we know what happens to the weak.”  _

 

He shut off his radio with great joy, an overwhelming pleasure taking over his being. Jacob pulled his red ski mask over his face and trekked out to find her. 

 

Misha began to worry, injured and no sign of anyone? She gave Mikhail his orders and she refused to have him come get her. She pulled herself up and slowly lowered herself down the ladder. Misha walked through the woods, a limp in her step. 

 

She heard rustling in the woods and she reached for her handgun. 

 

Another arrow hit her in the same leg. 

 

She fell to the ground and seethed, her radio picking up. Misha cursed in pain, struggling to support herself on her forearms. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Jacob chimed in, kicking away her hand handgun. Just as Misha reached for her rifle, Jake picked it up and tossed it aside, putting a knee on her back, putting all his weight down. Misha thrashed about until Jacob grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, tying them nice and tight. Misha writhed in pain as he pulled her up by the rope, her leg aching. Jacob was ferocious, an unhinged beast. He pulled her close to him, putting an arm around her chest. He held her close and her freezing body was slowly warmed by his, his breath was right against her ear, her lips dangerously close to her skin. Jacob was  _ starving.  _ He wanted to just swallow her whole right there and leave her bones for the wolves. He pressed her radio and activated, Mikhail’s voice coming through. 

 

“Shh, shh, shh,” he shushed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Relax. I’m not gonna kill ya.” 

 

“Jacob Seed, is it?” Mikhail asked, his heart racing faster than a racehorse.  “If you hurt her--”

 

“I’m not gonna hurt her… Just make your way to the center and we’ll talk…” 

 

Jacob shut off Mish’s radio and pushed her down the path to the center. 

 

_ Misha’s eyes were growing hazier, the rush dying down and now she was just drained.  _

 

Jacob’s grip on her was tight as a vise, bruises were already forming on her skin.  The woman kept stumbling over her own two feet, the arrows in her legs causing her too much pain. She was whining lowly, trying to keep it together in front of Jacob. “ _ That’s it, Misha, just keep on walking. You’re tougher than I thought.”  _

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“ _ Tell me where it hurts,”  _ Jacob purred into her ear, tugging on her tied wrists. She winced in pain, the rope rubbing her skin raw. “”Oh, you can tell me  _ anything _ , you and I are more alike than we are different.” 

 

Misha threw her head back on his shoulder, trying to take weight off her legs. The air around them was cold but Jacob’s body heat gave her shelter in the cold. She struggled to get the words out, to tell him where it hurt, to insult him, to tell him to burn in hell. “M-my leg, it’s my leg.” 

 

Jacob let out a  _ mhmm  _ and this only angered Misha. 

 

“Don’t pretend you care, cyka.” Jacob only chuckled, helping her step over a fallen tree and walk over a muddy part of the ground. She was weary, for Jacob was her unshaken guide, if she took a tumble, her leg would be even more damaged. She was forced to trust Jacob… Jacob was eager to get her back to the center, she’d make a fine addition to The Chair…

 

“Have you ever heard of classical conditioning?” Jacob asked. 

 

“No, but feel free  **_not_ ** to enlighten me.” 

 

Jacob shook his head with a soft chuckle. 

 

“I reckon you’ll learn more about it later, whether you like it or not.” 

As they walked through the woods, Misha thought of an escape plan, despite her injured leg. 

 

_ Stomp on his foot with my other leg, head-butt him.  _

_ No. he might grab my wrists.  _

 

_ Say you heard something, it could be Mikhail.  _

_ No.. he wouldn’t fall for that.  _

 

_ Pass out.  _

_ No, he’d just carry me back.  _

 

_ Fuck. It’s worth a shot.  _

 

Misha started to stumble even more, resting her head down, acting like she was about to pass out. “Jake, if you want me alive, let me stop and rest. I can barely walk.” Misha said weakly, a sweat building at her brow. Jacob stopped in his tracks, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“Are you lying to me, Misha?” 

 

“Does it sound like I’m lying to you, cyka. You fucking shot me.” 

 

Jacob laughed. “Fair enough. Rest a second.” Jacob helped her sit down on the log and Misha whined, extending her leg, feeling the arrows shift and rip her apart. She did her best to remain calm, the last thing she wanted was to be seen as weak in front of Jacob. She cursed under her breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

 

“Do you think I wanted to hurt you?” Jacob asked, crouching down in front of her. He pulled off his ski mask and his red tresses fell over his eyes. He swept them back with a slick motion. His eyes were like that of a crisp afternoon sky and his hair that of flames. “Look what you’ve done to yourself, Misha.” 

 

“Yes, because I shot myself in the leg.” 

 

Jacob helped her up and she slowly walked on, still in great pain. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you fixed up soon.” 

 

They made it to the center and Misha was decently relieved, knowing her brother would be there.  

 

Mikhail waited in the main entrance, so ready to just eat Jacob alive. 

 

Misha didn’t put up much resistance when they got close, she was pleased to know Mikhail was safe for now… 

 

“Mikhail!” she called out, pulling her restraints. 

 

“What have you done with my sister?!” Mikhail was enraged, seeing red, his blood pumping hard. It was like his whole life was being dangled in front of him. His last remaining family. 

 

“You want her?” Jacob asks, a wicked smirk on his face. “You  _ really  _ want her, soldier?” Jacob taunted, a faint smirk forming on his devilish face.  “Do you know what Bliss is?” Jacob asked the younger man, his voice so soft and smooth. Mikhail shook his head. “No.” 

 

“The Bliss will set you free, the Bliss will… enlighten you. I use it on my Judges, and you can ask your sister what they’re like…” He paused, using his other hand to move her hair away from her face. 

 

“But on humans? It… makes you see things. You want to keep your sister safe, don’t you?” 

 

Mikhail was tired of his games.  **_“I will do anything to get her away from you.”_ **

 

Jacob loved what he heard from the enraged soldier. “Mhmm,” Jacob purred, his heart racing… 

 

He leaned into Misha’s ear, his lips on her skin. “Can I trust you to stand here like a good little soldier and behave yourself?” 

 

Misha hated to do it but she nodded a yes. 

 

“ _ Perfect.”  _

 

Jacob walked up to him, his strides long and fluid. Mikhail squinted his eyes and stared at Jacob, his blue irises shimmering in the artificial light. “You see this?” He showed Mikhail a grenade, the moment he pulled that pin, the bliss would fill up the center and Mikhail’s mind would be ripped apart. “Now, I’m not training you, I’m just….  _ Testing.”  _ the American muttered, lost in his own thoughts and mind. “But your sister? I’ll train her to become  _ strong.  _ She will  _ dine  _ upon the weak and unworthy and soon if we find out you’re not strong enough,  _ I’ll  _ make sure she disposes of you.” 

 

Misha furiously battled the ropes around her, her skin raw and red. She looked at Mikhail for a split second before slowly backing away, talking on the tips of her boots to silence the heel in her boot. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, thinking you’ll turn her against me…” Mikhail hissed, his finger itching for the trigger. It would be so easy… just  _ shoot him.  _ Mikhail knew he had to distract him for Misha’s escape, no matter what it took. “Go ahead. But just know she’ll fight back harder than you can handle  _ Seed.”  _ Mikhail had to keep his eyes on Jacob, he knew that the other man would notice the slightest change in his eyes. Slowly, the civilians Jacob captured came from their hiding spots, like sheep going down a slaughter line. 

 

“ _ Good luck soldier.”  _ Jacob pulled the pin and walked away, watching Mikhail dart away from the fumes. He knew Mikhail would kill anyone in his path in a confused haze. He turned his back to the commotion and found that Misha was gone from the spot he left her in. She could not have gone far with her leg wound… 

 

“ _ Oh Misha, running scared, are we?” Jacob called into the night.  _

 

Misha limped around the back of the center, hearing gunfire from within and her heart sank. “ _ Mikhail, please make it out alive,”  _ she whispered to herself, still fighting at the ropes. She felt for sharp edges on the rocks, cutting the rope would be the only way out. 

 

“ _ Where are you? Are you going to keep running scared like the weak?” Jacob calls out from afar, his tone almost giddy.  Oh, how he wanted to drag her back to the center.  _

 

Misha started sawing at the ropes, struggling to move her arms up and down behind her. It was her last attempt for freedom; there was  _ no way in hell she was going down without a fight.  _

 

The sharp edges on the rocks slowly but surely cut into a few strands of rope, but in the end, it did nothing. 

 

She had to keep moving. 

 

She never stopped fighting those ropes and her heart fluttered when she felt them loosen around her, even just a bit. 

 

Misha limped over the stream, her legs going stiff and numb from the icy cold waters. Finally, she was able to rip a hand from the rope. Jacob was nowhere to be seen but she swore she still felt his eyes on her. 

 

She wrung her hands out and took a seat on one of the flatter rocks, propping her leg up on the other one. 

 

Her hands were trembling and her pants were dripping with freezing water. She eyed the arrows, her eyes wide and dilated. She looked around for Jacob and he was gone… 

 

She ripped the mask around her neck off and bit down on it, her lips cracking and the cuts filled with a thin strip of blood. She grabbed hold of the arrow in the side of her thigh and  _ ripped  _ the fucker out. 

 

She bit down  _ hard  _ and her howls of pain rang, her teeth aching from the pressure. She dropped the arrow into the stream and felt the blood running down her leg, the warm against the cold flesh. Misha’s chest was aching from the cold air, her lungs felt like there was a fire within them, burning her from the inside out. 

 

She went for the other arrow in her calf, when her fingers brushed up against the base of the arrow, her entire body fell into the circle of pain. She saw Jacob in a distance and her heart was beating even faster than before. 

 

They made eye contact and it was the longest two seconds of her life, he stared her down like a hungry wolf, starving for the taste of blood. Misha froze like a deer in the headlights, she could feel Jacob’s crystal hues stabbing her like knives. He just  _ stood  _ and his frame was  _ giant.  _ He was illuminated and she could see every feature down to the frayed laces on his boots. The 82 patch on his arm, the dirty shirt he wore, the ripped patch in his jeans that was so carefully put back together. 

 

And he could see the deepness of her brown eyes, the blood running down her lip, the water droplets dancing over her milky flesh. He could see Russian flag on her arm and the  _ infantry  _ badge plain as day in Russian lettering. 

 

Misha ripped the second arrow out, her eyes filling with tears as the arrow ripped out of her muscle, snagging on her clothes. Jacob trekked over to her, his boots like war drums against the soil. Misha wasn’t afraid, she was  _ seeing clearly. There was CLARITY.  _

 

She knew her brother made a grave sacrifice for her and she would not let it go down the drain for nothing. Jacob may have taken her guns but he didn’t take away her wicked combat knife that was well worn… she carefully pulled it from her leg strap and waited for him to come closer. 

 

She struggled to stand in the waters but she was ready for a fight, even if it meant putting herself through more pain. Misha was not her  _ body,  _ her  _ body  _ could be ripped apart from her bones by wolves and the remained picks at by the vultures. Her  _ body  _ didn’t matter, her mind was her true defense. He could not take her mind just yet and she’d be damned if he let herself go. 

 

Misha gripped the blade and watched as Jacob walked even closer, his eyes hazy and dark like deep space. His crimson handgun glimmered in the night and she had to mentally compliment it. 

 

He was around 4 feet away from her and Misha only sat and the air of warfare around them ran deep, the air was thick with tension as he crouched in front of her, tilting her head up with the barrel of his gun. She raised the knife to his throat and both soldiers stared each other down like wolves before a fight. She could slit his throat right then and there and he could blow her jaw clean off her face. But neither of them made the first move. 

 

“You’re a tough cookie, ain’t ya?” he chuckled, gently rubbing the barrel under her chin. Misha smirked at him, glancing down at the wicked blade against his skin. “I guess you could say that. I don’t let  _ rebels  _ frighten me,” she said weakly, “ _ You’re worse than the fucking Chechens…” Misha hissed through gritted teeth. “And I’ll treat you just the same. But at least you have the decency to speak to me before you capture me.”  _

 

Jacob laughed. “Maybe… but how long do you expect to stay here before I pull the trigger or you slit my throat?” 

 

“You won’t shoot me when you’ve spent so much time tracking me down. And I need you alive, Seed.  _ You’re lucky.”  _

 

The silence was thick between them and Misha knew she shouldn’t make the first move to be vulnerable. “You won’t be able to get far with that leg,” Jacob broke out, putting his other hand on her thigh. She flinched and moved her thigh away, her muscles burning. “Come with me.” Jacob beckoned, grabbing her wrist and pulling it down from his throat. “You’ll see your brother,” he added, a faint smile on his face. “Come with me and I’ll see that your leg is bandaged, but can you do something for me?” he asked, putting his gun away. The offer was tempting, seeing her brother and making sure he was safe… 

 

“What’s the catch?” 

 

“You’ve proven your strength. There is no catch Misha. Just come with me.” 

 

Misha didn’t trust him not a single words out of his snake mouth. “I don’t trust you but if you swear to keep my brother alive… I’ll go, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Jacob replies, helping her up, letting her lean into him. 

 

“I know what it’s like to defend your brother,” Jacob said, walking her out of the river waters and into the center. Misha was weak and stumbling over herself until her exhausted body finally gave in to the pressure and she’d blacked out right into his arms.  


End file.
